Disinhibition
by searchingparadise
Summary: A girl who thinks is finally free may realize not everything is as it seems. A boy who seems careless may be trapped in a cage of his own.


**Chapter One - The Chaos.**

The soft sunlight from my window woke me up before I smelled breakfast my mom was probably making. I got up from my bed and headed downstairs.

I'm almost at the bottom of the stairs when I realize is burnt toast what I'm smelling.

-"Mom!" - I yell. No answer. I see smoke and hold my breath a little. I cough, search for the toaster and turn it off.

What the hell?. My house almost caught on fire while I was sleeping, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't my fault.

I look through the kitchen window only to notice that the sunrise I thought was happening is actually a sunset.

-"I slept all day?" - I whisper to myself. Shit. I missed the trip. And wasted the whole day. Great, now I'm jet lagged.

I call my mom but she doesn't answer. Typical. I call my dad and he doesn't either...that's weird. I make myself dinner and watch some TV while I wait for them to come home from wherever they are.

As I'm in the middle of watching an episode of Breaking Bad my phone starts beeping non stop. I check my phone to see 100 messages in a few minutes from school group chats. Everyone is freaking out because non of their families are home. What the hell is going on?. I call my best friend Allie first. She answers in a heartbeat.

-"Maddie?!" -she sounds relieved.

-"Hey, what's going on?" -I ask. "Everyone is freaking out. My parents aren't home either".

-"Oh my god, no one is in town. Just us. We don't know what happened other than the trip to the mountains was cancelled and they brought us back home. Why didn't you come with us?"

-"That doesn't make any sense. I slept over till 7 o'clock in the afternoon and missed the trip. But I didn't hear anything, and everyone is gone but I'm still here?"

-"Maddie there is going to be a meeting right now in front of the church to discuss whatever is going on. Meet me there now, but don't tell anyone you didn't come to the trip, it might sound very suspicious. If anyone asks I was with you, thank god I saved you a seat and no one sat next to me"

-"Okay I will, see you there"- I hang up the phone and immediately leave my house to go to the meeting. As I'm walking down the street I see him. I feel my heart stop and then start beating rapidly as he locks eyes with me. I smile a little and try to act casual as I walk towards him.

Shit, this stupid crush is still functioning even in this apocalytic situation. I slap myself mentally in the face for my lack of common sense.

"Hey M" - he says. "Walk with me?" And he smiles and tilts his head. He's so handsome.

Oh my god. "Hey Grizz"- I catch up to him and give him a quick hug before we continue walking to our destination- "came up with any explanation to this madness yet?"

He shrugs. -"I considered alien abduction, the matrix and the purgatory so far"- I giggle- "I think I"ll go with hopefully they just evacuated town".

"Yeah...that's the dream. I didn't see you today, did you go to the trip?" -he asks. Fuck. I know I'm a bad liar but I try my best. -"Yeah I didn't see you either, I was with Allie, I slept the whole time"- I say while putting my hands inside my jean's back pockets . I feel him looking at me but I look straight ahead.

By the time we arrive there's already a crowd in front of church from the school. As we join the group Cassandra starts to speak. Everyone is stressed and Cassandra suggests that everyone in town probably evacuated because of the smell. "Yeah I wish" -I scoff. Allie is suddenly next to me and says "She's just trying to be the hero, know it all". She hugs me hello. I wish she would stop being so envious of her sister and see that she is amazing on her own, but I don't say anything and just look around to see that people are starting to gather saying there's going to be a party.

"A party? Really?" Allie rolls her eyes and groans "I thought the shock would last a little longer"

For some reason a party doesn't sound that bad to me, in fact, it makes me excited "c'mon Allie! Don't be such a grandma, even I am excited! Let's party pleaaaseee. It will be a good distraction from these chaos".

She opens her mouth to complain but shush her with my finger "No complains, we're going. And you"ll finally tell Will how you feel, ok?" She looks at me wide eyed, but I know from her crippling smile that now she's excited too. "Only if you tell Grizz first!" I laugh until I hear him behind me.

"Tell me what?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Somehow I feel courageous and words come out of my mouth "I"ll tell you later" I smile at him and he winks at me as he walks away towards Harry. I high five myself internally and Allie looks at me while silently mouthing "Oh.My.God."

Maybe isolation from the rest of the world isn'tso bad. Maybe I wasn't as free as I thought I was. Maybe I didn't realize I was living in a cage forced on my own, by society. As fucked up as it sounds, this apocalyptic scenario made me feel as if I could be me. Absolutely myself. No rules. Just me, finally.


End file.
